


[Podfic] saying it out loud is hard (and words are futile devices)

by Mathiea (Prince_Moriarty)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Character, Asexual Sherlock, Gen, Omega Verse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trans Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Moriarty/pseuds/Mathiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock went to dance lessons when he was young and more easily bribed, the kind where the omegas wore delicate white gloves and orbited the alphas like electrons around a nucleus. It was no different; everything was chemistry. Podfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] saying it out loud is hard (and words are futile devices)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [saying it out loud is hard (and words are futile devices)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452733) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



> This a podfic of [verity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity)'s work by the same name. 
> 
> The text can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/452733).
> 
> Additional warnings: Brief mentions of drug use and suicidal ideation and brief usage of transphobic/homophobic language.

[Download (Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5l3-YTQae3aT3hUWEwzYl9ZNk0)

[Direct Link](https://soundcloud.com/mathiea/podfic-saying-it-out-loud-is)  


**Streaming Audio:**

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> If you a require a different audio format or experienced any difficulty with any of the formats available, please inform me.


End file.
